


Hmm... What's the smell?

by frenc



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Caring Even, Comfort, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Even can cook, Fluff, Food, M/M, Midnight, boyfriends being adorable, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenc/pseuds/frenc
Summary: Food related stories in the evak household.Or the answers to "what does Even feed his baby today".





	Hmm... What's the smell?

Isak had been working late for 3 days in a row. The internship was nearly over and he was THIS close to becoming a doctor. (“There’s not enough time for anything Even!! Is this your sweater?”). He ran for the bus in the break of dawn with a homemade blueberry scone in one hand, his travel mug in the other (filled with fresh French Press coffee), leaving a disheveled-haired Even at the door, head still tilted from the force of his boyfriend’s goodbye kiss, too tired to go back to sleep.

It was 23.25 and Isak should be home soon. Even was standing in front of the open fridge, troubled. It had been 5 days since they last went for grocery shopping, and Even can use some brain power to put together a good meal with what was left in the fridge.

The small window in the kitchen was open to let out the smoke of his last cigarette, and the cold wind blew inside, making him shiver. He closed the window and poured himself a cup of ginger tea. He sipped on the tea while rummaging through the freezer. Moving aside the roll of his signature almond cookie dough, a box of lemon and strawberry popsicles and a bag of peas, he heard the crinkles of a plastic bag. It turned out to be a pack of frozen Udon noodles he got from the grocery store last week, along with a pack of colorful assorted Japanese fish cakes, after Isak went to the new Sushi place with Jonas, and expressed his love for their Udon soup for a solid minute.

He fished out the fish cakes from the corner of the freezer and brought a couple of more ingredients to the stovetop, along with the udon noodle.

He filled the pot with some water and waited for it to boil. He washed a carrot and cut it into rounds, carving each piece into a flower with the tip of the knife like they did in the restaurant. He smiled to himself, throwing a slightly imperfect piece into his own mouth. Then he washed a handful of Shiitake mushrooms and slice them into strips.

The water boiled. Even threw in a homemade chicken stock cube and slowly stirred the soup. Suddenly his phone vibrated on the kitchen counter.

“Hi baby. Almost home?” He grabbed a spoon, tasted the soup, nodded to himself, then set the spoon down on the cutting board.

“Yeah?” He tore open the package of Udon noodles with his canine tooth, his other hand holding the phone.

“Seriously? Nice!” He looked inside the package, picked up one braid of noodles, untwisted it and slowly put it into the soup.

“So you are not working this weekend?” He did the same with the pack of fish cakes. Then he stirred the soup to make sure the noodles are not sticking together.

“Yeah? Maybe we can go on Sunday?” He turned down the stove to medium and put the lid on the pot and let the soup simmer.

“Good! Jonas is coming right?” He leaned on the countertop, wiping his hand on a tea towel.

“Yeah. Don’t worry I’ll take care of it. Tell me more when you are home baby.”

“Okay. Love you too.” He chuckled and put down the phone back on the counter.

After just a couple minutes, the soup was slowly bubbling again. Even opened the lid and the steam rushed out onto his face. He blew it away a little, stirring to check if the noodles are ready. Then he added the carrot flowers and the mushroom slices and stirred some more, before tasting the soup again.

He turned around and got an egg from the fridge, carefully cracked it open and nested it into the embrace of the pot of goodness. He closed the lid and turned off the heat.

 

\----------------------

 

Hearing the sound of the key turning, Even got a big bowl from the cupboard and set it next to the stove. He then chopped up a handful of chives. Not long before he finished he heard a “Halla” from their small hallway, followed by a soft and curious moan, and the sound of footsteps running towards the kitchen.

“Halla!” Even opened his arms letting Isak plaster himself onto him, then kissed Isak twice on the side of his head. Isak buried his face into Even’s t-shirt, nuzzling his cold nose into the warmness of Even's chest.

“Hmm… What am I smelling?”

“See for yourself.” Isak pulled away slightly and opened the lid of the pot.

“Is that...” Isak looked at Even, who winked at him.

“Oh my god. I love you so much.” Isak said quietly, as if the words might shatter if he’s not careful. “You are my most favoritest person in the world.” Even laughed at his serious expression and widened eyes, before pulling off Isak’s beanie, his long curls falling into his eyes.

“Wasn’t I already?” Even narrowed his eyes teasingly.

“Yeah but I just want to make it very, very clear for you.” Isak brought both his hands to Even’s face, fingers cold and palms warm, held him still, and kissed him deep and slow.

And they stood there, kissing and smiling. The steam from the soup rose around them in their tiny kitchen.

“You are my most favoritest person in the world too.” Even said when they finally pulled away. They both chuckled. 

“Hungry?”

Isak nodded. Even brought the pot to the bowl as Isak went to hang his coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m just… Thinking about Even cooking for a tired baby Isak makes me want to curl into a ball and cry.
> 
> Also [this](https://www.thespruce.com/nabeyaki-udon-recipe-2031628) is the udon noodles I was trying to write about.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really hungry waking up in the middle of the night and decided to make myself a bowl of ramen. It wasn't even good but it gave me so much comfort. Then I started to think what if Isak is hungry in the middle of the night? Is his boyfriend gonna feed him?
> 
> a.k.a. let’s watch Even cook!
> 
> Inspired by the amazing Japanese TV series Midnight Diner. Read more  
> [here](https://www.theverge.com/2017/4/6/15202004/midnight-diner-tokyo-stories-netflix-japan-terrace-house)
> 
> I apologize for the mistakes...but I hope you like it!  
> And pls don't hesitate to leave a comment:)


End file.
